Surprise Meetings
by cookiesmadeofcake
Summary: When Sissy's cousin comes to visit for a week tension grows and new friendships form...


In Jeremy's room, the four are there talking... 

Ulrich: "Seems Sissy has a cousin coming to spend the week here."

Odd: "I for one can't wait to see how alike they are..."

Yumi: "Maybe she won't be as bad."

Odd: "Well Sissy can be pretty rotten, and if her cousin has Sissy's influence she won't be too good!"

About three hours later in Sissy's room, Sissy is watching her cousin unpack.

Sissy: "Hey Lyss want to come with me and I'll give you a tour?"

Lyss: "Sure, okay." She ditched her suitcase, still half full with clothes, and started to follow her cousin.

Down on the grounds, Sissy and Lyss pass by the four...

Sissy: "You know how I told you about Ulrich?"

Lyss: "Yeah, like 20 times!"

Sissy: "Well, you see that group of four by that tree?"

Lyss: "Mhm..."

Sissy: "Do you see that majorly cute one by _that girl_?" Saying '_that girl_' with an annoyed tone.

Lyss: "Yeah." She said looking at the wrong person.

Sissy: "That's him."

Lyss: "So...are you like friends with them?"

Sissy: "Well...um..yeah..sort of...let's go say hi!"

Lyss and Sissy go over to the four.

Jeremy: "Xana hasn't been causing trouble lately."

Ulrich: "Ugh, speaking of trouble here comes Sissy."

Odd: "Oh look it's Sis and Lyss." He said with a little chuckle.

Sissy: "Shut up Odd! Hi _Ulrich dear_ have you met my cousin yet?"

Ulrich: "No, I haven't..." He with a slight eye roll.

Lyss: "Hello." She now realized that before she had being looking at 'Odd' and not Ulrich.

Ulrich: "Hi, and Sissy I'm not your '_Ulrich dear._' "

Sissy: "Hmft." Lyss giggles and Sissy looks embarrassed. "Come on Lyss, let's go!"

Lyss: Still giggling, "Fine! Bye."

Sissy and Lyss start for their room and quickly go out of sight.

Lyss: "Oh yes, you are most defiantly their friend..." With a hint of sarcasm.

Sissy: "Don't make me tell _you_ to shut it."

Back near the four.

Yumi: "She seems all right, but I don't think she was enjoying Sissy's company!"

Ulrich: "I guess she's okay..."

Jeremy: "She seemed a bit shy if you ask me."

The next day in Physics class, Sissy and Lyss are sitting together. When Mrs. Hertz asks for an answer to a difficult problem, Jeremy's hand is not the only one that goes into the air.

Mrs. Hertz: "Can anyone tell me the answer to this question? Yes Lyss, our new student."

Lyss: "I believe the answer is L equals 173.005"

Mrs. Hertz: "Yes, that's correct." Mrs. Hertz explained the answer to the rest of the class; then the bell rang. "Class dismissed."

In the lunchroom, the four are talking about physics class.

Jeremy: "For her first day with our material she did good."

Odd: "You better watch your back this week she might give you a run for your money."

Jeremy: "Maybe..." He was deep in thought.

Later in Sissy's room...

Sissy: "How did you know the answer to that question?" She stated in semi-disbelief.

Lyss: "What? Oh, Physics is my favorite subject... didn't I tell you?"

Sissy: "No, you didn't"

Lyss: "Well, I guess I just did!" A wide smile across her face.

Sissy: "Well, Jeremy deserves to get shown up once in a while."

Lyss: The smile disappearing from her face. "I guess, but why do you hate them? Except for Ulrich of course."

Sissy: "Ha ha...funny. They are so ignorant; they won't let me join their group."

Lyss: "Do you know why?"

Sissy: "No, and they probably don't even have a good reason." Then she muttered, "jealous people..."

Lyss: "I don't know."

The next morning on the grounds, Lyss is trying to find Sissy when she bumps into someone.

Lyss: "Sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" A blush coming onto her face.

Odd: "No, it was my fault!"

Lyss: "Hi, I'm Lyss. I think we met yesterday, when I was with my cousin." She said remembering the funny, blond haired boy that hangs out with Ulrich.

Odd: "I'm Odd. Yeah, sorry about that 'Sis and Lyss' joke...I'm not usually mean."

Lyss: "It's okay, it was pretty funny."

Odd: "Really?" He was surprised and thinking, "_She is the complete opposite of Sissy._"

Lyss: "Yeah."

Sissy: While they were talking, Sissy spots Lyss and goes over to her. "What are you doing?"

Lyss: "Talking to Odd...why?"

Sissy: "We have to go, now!"

Lyss: While Sissy is pulling her away, she says, "Bye, it was nice talking to you!"

Odd: "Bye."

Odd then goes to find and tell Ulrich and Jeremy about Lyss. Meanwhile, Sissy drags Lyss up to their room.

Lyss: "Now, would you mind explaining?"

Sissy: "How...Why were you talking to him?"

Lyss: "We bumped into each other, while I was looking for you, and started talking, why?"

Sissy: "Why...Why? Because you shouldn't be talking to people that annoy me on a regular basis!"

Lyss: "He doesn't annoy me! He's funny, and I should be able to talk to whoever I want; not you saying who!"

Sissy: "So you're saying you rather hang with him than me?"

Lyss: "Yeah, I guess so. Look, I'll see you later..I'm hungry."

Lyss left a dumbfounded Sissy trying to figure what just happened, and went to breakfast. She sees Odd and goes over to him.

Lyss: "Hi."

Odd: "Hi."

Lyss: "Can I sit with you? I just got into a fight with Sissy." She glances at the doorway to look at a furious Sissy. Sissy looks at Lyss sitting with Odd and the others, then stalks off toward Nick and Herb.

Odd: "Sure! This is Ulrich and Jeremy."

Jeremy: "Nice to meet you."

Ulrich: "Nice to meet you again."

Lyss: "And a pleasure to meet you both again."

Odd: "Told you she isn't anything like Sissy!" He said to Ulrich and Jeremy, while Lyss looked at a ranting Sissy.

Lyss: "What?"

Odd: "Uh, we were just saying if you wanted to hang with us, noting your situation, it would be cool...right guys? He then winks at them; a wink that Lyss couldn't see.

Ulrich & Jeremy: "Yeah."

The next day, Yumi joins the others for lunch.

Odd: "Look at Sissy with Nick and Herb, she looks so ticked off."

Lyss: "Yeah well it serves her right, telling me who I can and can't hang out with."

Yumi: "You know, you're nothing like her."

Ulrich: "Yeah she is so annoying!"

Lyss: "Well, when we were younger she was so nice, but now...let's just say I'm right there with you!"

That night, after an afternoon of laughter, Sissy and Lyss are in their room

Sissy: "Ugh! I can't stand you hanging out with those four!"

Lyss: "Too bad! They are nice, and if you were a little nicer you might be hanging with them too. Good night!"

Sissy: "Night!"

The next morning Lyss is woken up by a knock on the door.

Lyss: "Wha..whose there?"

Odd: "It's Odd."

Lyss: "Oh hey, why are you here?"

Odd: "I have something to show you."

Lyss: "Okay..I'll just be a minute."

Odd leads Lyss to the factory, and into the Super Computer room.

Odd: "Would you believe me if I said that my friends and me go to a virtual world to save the real one?"

Lyss: "Depends, why are you telling me this anyways?" She was looking around amazed.

Odd: "Because Jeremy thinks you might be able to help him with something."

Lyss: "And what might this '_thing_' be?"

Odd: "Helping him materialize someone from Lyoko."

Lyss: "What is _Lyoko_?

Odd: "Lyoko is the virtual world where my friends and I go."

Lyss: "I'm having trouble comprehending this, explain!"

Odd: "Well...we fight monsters on a virtual world named Lyoko. When Xana, an evil computer program, launches an attack, which dangers the real world, we go to Lyoko; getting virtualized in the process, we help Aelita, another computer program whom Jeremy wants to materialize into the real world, deactivate towers and then we go back into the past."

Lyss: "Okay, I think I understand. How do you fight..like do you have weapons?"

Odd: "I have laser arrows, Ulrich has a saber-sword, and Yumi has some metal fans."

Lyss: "Wicked! Do you have anything else you fight with?"

Odd: "Well I have the power of having premonitions, and Yumi has the power of Telekinesis. Ulrich can run really fast and do some tricks like triplicating himself, but the most important one of all is Aelita, she's the only one who can deactivate the towers. She can create new land formations and some optical illusions."

Lyss: "That's awesome."

Odd: "Yeah, and the best part is that since you're good at physics you can probably help us shut down Lyoko forever, but we would have to materialize Aelita first."

Lyss: "I guess I could help."

Odd: " Let's go back to the school now."

Lyss: "Yes, let's!" As they try to go out into the elevator, they can't get it open.

Odd: "Oh no, it's stuck."

Lyss: "Does it get stuck often?" She said sounding a little worried.

Odd: "It almost never gets stuck unless...Xana!"

Back at the school Ulrich finds Jeremy.

Ulrich: "Have you seen Odd today Jeremy?"

Jeremy: "No, neither have I seen Lyss."

Ulrich: "Me neither."

Jeremy: "You don't think?"

Ulrich: "No Odd wouldn't, not after what happened with Taelia!"

Jeremy: Sighing, "Well...I might have something to do with this if he did."

Ulrich: "Let's go!"

Back at the factory...

Odd: "What are we going to do...what are we going to do? Jeremy's the only one who knows..." He smiles slightly. "Hey Lyss, are you good with computers?"

Lyss: "Um...I wouldn't say I'm an expert, but yeah I know a good deal about them. Why?"

Odd: "Well you see this hunk of metal? Watch." He pushes some buttons and the Super Computer rises.

Lyss: "Wow! Is that some sort of mega computer?

Odd: "Sort of. It's the Super Computer that holds all the information about Lyoko."

Lyss: "And you expect me to do what exactly?"

Odd: "You have to connect to Lyoko and contact Aelita. Think you can manage?"

Lyss: "I might, but no guarantees."

Jeremy and Ulrich are at the factory, and are trying to get up the elevator.

Jeremy: "I think it's stuck at the top, Odd must be there."

Ulrich: "If it's stuck do you think Xana might play a part in this?"

Jeremy: "If so we have to get up there! Let's take the stairs."

Back with Odd and Lyss...

Lyss: "I'm trying to connect...there. Now what?"

Odd: "Now take the mic and call for Aelita."

Lyss: Hesitantly, "Ae..Aelita?"

Aelita: "Jeremy, is that you?"

Lyss: "No this is Lyss. I'll be filling in for Jeremy." To herself, "Temporarily...hopefully."

Aelita: "Is anyone else there?"

Lyss: "Yes Odd is. We think Xana is attacking."

Aelita: "Okay, I'll go check for any pulsations."

Lyss: "All right..." She said a little confused.

Ulrich and Jeremy are tying to get to the Super Computer by using the stairs, when they meet some things under Xana's control.

Jeremy: "It's all my fault, I pressured Odd into asking Lyss to help me materialize Aelita. What the...What's that?"

Ulrich: "Xana! You can feel low later, come on."

Back at the Super Computer...

Aelita: "I think I've felt something in the mountain region."

Odd: "I'll try contacting Jeremy and Ulrich."

Lyss: "Okay."

Odd calls Ulrich, and explains his reasons and what happened. Once Ulrich and Jeremy get to the Super Computer, after a bit of a dilemma, Jeremy takes over control from Lyss. After Odd and Ulrich have gone into Lyoko...

Jeremy: "Hey Lyss, thanks for helping!"

Lyss: "You're welcome. Oh yeah about that materialization thing..."

Jeremy: "You don't have to, it was just an idea."

Lyss: "No, I'd love to help as long as I'm here, come by my room to get me tomorrow...if that's all right with you?"

Jeremy: "Yeah, that's perfect." He glanced at the computer screen, "Oh no! Ulrich's gone and Odd has only 20 points left!"

Lyss: "That's bad isn't it?"

Jeremy: "Yeah. If Odd loses the rest of his life points..." After a short silence, "...How would you like to experience Lyoko first hand?"

Lyss: "What?" She was shocked.

Jeremy: "I think I could send you there. It might help with the materialization process and with deactivating the tower!"

Lyss: "Yeah that would be cool, and I'd love to help! So...How are you going to?"

Jeremy: "Well I could give you the power of the elements for weapons. What do you say?"

Lyss: "Sure! I've always been fascinated by the powers of an elementalist."

Jeremy: "That's great. Okay so take the stairs down one floor and you should see Ulrich. He'll tell you what else to do."

After Lyss took the stairs to the scanners, Ulrich showed Lyss what to do.

Ulrich: "Step into that scanner and Jeremy will send you."

Lyss: "Okay."

Jeremy set up the transfer and virtualized Lyss. On Lyoko Lyss fell on her feet about 20 feet away from a fighting Odd and a hiding Aelita.

Aelita: "Lyss, over here!" She said spotting her.

Lyss: She ran over to them, while testing out her new powers, with the help of the element air; air was her favorite. "You must be Aelita."

Aelita: "Yup nice to meet you. You see that glowing red tower over there?" Lyss nodded. "You and Odd have to get me there."

Lyss: "No problem...I think." She said while staring at the tower some 40 feet in the distance.

Odd lost more life points leaving only ten, and Lyss finished off the blocks, while doing so only losing 25 life points.

Odd: "Thanks, now we just have to wait for Aelita to deactivate the tower."

Lyss: "Okay, then what?"

Odd: "Well, we return to the past."

After a semi-long silence, both Odd and Lyss blurt out...

Odd/Lyss: "I have to tell you something/I have something to tell you!" They both blush.

Odd: "You go first."

Lyss: "No, you first." Her cheeks becoming more red.

Odd: "No, I insist!"

Lyss: "Fine, well.." Whispering into his ear, "Can your friends here us?"

Odd: "No."

Lyss: Still whispering, "Wellyou'vebeenreallynicetomeandyou'rereallyfunnyandIlikeyou!" She said in one breath. Taking a deep breath and in her normal voice, "There I said it, now you can laugh at me."

Odd: "Why would I laugh," taking her hand and whispering into her ear now, "when I feel the same way about you."

Lyss: "Oh..." Then she goes to kiss him.

Jeremy: Just then Aelita deactivates the tower. "Return to the past now!"

The next day Lyss is woken for the second time by a knock on the door, but this time she knows who it is.

Lyss: "Jeremy is that you?"

Jeremy: "Yeah."

Lyss: "I'll be right there."

Ignoring the still sleeping Sissy, she gets ready and meets Jeremy in the hall. As they start off to his room they come across Odd.

Jeremy: "Hi Odd, Lyss and I were just off to my room to work on the materialization process."

Odd: "Cool, can I come and watch maybe help?"

Lyss: "Sure if it is all right with Jeremy." She blushed slightly.

Jeremy: "Okay."

Later on Ulrich and Yumi joined them, and after that they came across an advance in the process.

Jeremy: "I'm sure it'll work! It's all coming together."

Lyss: "Yeah, all you have to do is instead of that is tweak this and change the order you put this code in."

Odd: Odd who didn't understand a word of it glanced at Jeremy's alarm clock, "Uh..hate to break this up, but it's dinner time and I'm hungry!"

Lyss: "Wow, time really does fly."

Jeremy: "Oh no, I just realized that you leave tomorrow at ten, we won't have time to finish the formula."

Lyss: "Oh my, yeah you're right, I forgot! That's a real snag...hmm...I know, Odd has my address and I hope you'll all write to me and keep me well informed."

Odd: "Oh we will." He said winking at her.

Ulrich: "Well let's go eat!"

The next morning while Lyss is alone packing, and thinking aloud as though she is two different people, Odd hears her.

Lyss: "Well yes I like him, but he will be all the way here/ -sigh- so that probably won't stop him/ but.../ no buts you know you like him more than any other guy back there, so what's stopping you/ you-know-who is, he'll be furious/ so I just won't tell him/ I guess but what are you going to do if he finds out?" Odd decides he's heard enough, so he knocks. Lyss gasps and turns to find Odd in the doorway. "Oh my...Odd come in...how much did you hear?"

Odd: "A bit, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I was told I would be able to find you here."

Lyss: "Then you must have heard about him?"

Odd: "Yeah I heard. Don't go getting yourself in trouble because of me."

Lyss: "I don't care what he thinks, I only want to be with you."

Odd: "Really?" His face glowed.

Lyss: "Really! So what did you want, that wasn't important enough to stop my rant before it went as far as it did?

Odd: "Oh I just wanted to see you before you left."

Lyss: "You didn't think I would leave before saying goodbye, did you?"

Odd: "No, but I wanted to see you alone."

Lyss: "So did I, but I've been so busy packing and all..."

Odd: "Shh..." He gave her a soft kiss. "I wanted to thank you for all you've done," clearing his throat, "you know...with the materialization process, I mean."

Lyss: She smiled knowingly. "You've made my visit here more than I could've hoped for!"

After Lyss had packed with some laughs and help from Odd, they went to find the others. At the cab...

Lyss: "You all have been such good friends to me, and made my visit wonderful!"

Jeremy: "It has been great having you here."

Yumi: "Yeah, you've helped us come closer to finally defeating Xana!"

Ulrich: "We hope to see you soon!"

Lyss: "Oh I plan on visiting real soon."

Odd: "Well I..we look forward to it."

Just before she gets into the cab to go to the airport, she says goodbye to everyone and gives them hugs, but before letting go of Odd she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she gets into the cab and it drives off.

Ulrich: "Why did she do that? He said with a half grin.

Odd: Smirking, "because..."

END!


End file.
